Alexis
She is weird. She will not let anybody see her iPod. The main people she's seen with in the classroom are Shercolie, Adra, and Allencia. And also, guys walk up to her and say terrible pick up lines such as, "You're like a ten star chicken! You don't even need no BBQ sauce!" and "Aye! Theres something wrong with my phone! Your number's not in it. ;)" While on vacation, she got hit on by a waiter who was dressed up as Steve Urkel..it was just as awkward as it sounds...' Memorable Quotes *"Dude, that was mindblowing." *Colie: "You have problems." Alexis: "Not that many!" *"You told me to play BASKETBALL!!" (Repeated) *Colie: (After combining Alexis and Adra's names) "Can I just start calling you that?" Alexis: "No because it sounds like a lesbian couple name." *"Totes yeah ok yeah" (Eli from degrazzi) *"I forgot to take my medicine. OK!" (repeated) *Alexis and Shercolie: "Charlene's the master of mario yo yo yo yo yo yo.." (4th grade) *"You're a fudgeface." (Repeated) *"You're on my list." (Repeated) *"AWWW!!! so much shippage going on here." *"OMGEEZERS!!" (Repeated) *(To a cricket) "Ugh get your stupid bug guts off of my shoe!" *"I will hurt you and it will hurt!" *"90% OF ZIPPERS ARE MADE BY YKK!" *"Keeeshia, these goggles are cramping my style." *Alexis: "Dude.." Dave: "Dude!" Adra: "Dude." *"Now you're just somebody that I used to know....'cuz I blew you up with a dynamite." *Keshia: "Stop miming and get to work." Alexis: "I'm not a mime, okay. I don't live in a box." *"Why does this hand sanitizer keep haunting me?" *"Your brain is like an uncontrolable jukebox of words and you just, like, say them." *"I DID NOT FART" *"@#!$*%" *"AWWWWW YOU`RE SO SWEET !!!11!" *"THAT STUPID MUTHAF......." *"HE`S A MUTHERFUDGER" *I.D: "Is my hair messed up?" Alexis: "Like its real..." *"Minty." *Austin: "What?" Alexis: "What?" Random person in the hallway: "What?" *(About Dora) "Her head looks like a taco!" *"I feel like raw meat. :/" *"My hair is the 8th wonder of the world. As in people ''wonder why it's so messed up." *"I thought they were beads at first but then I ate one and I was like ohh" *"SWEERRRVVVEEEEEE." *"SHERC--Awww, man." *"I hope you step on a lego." *(About geometry) "You know to me, this just looks like a pacman demo on an old cell phone." *"You'll get over it." (Repeated) *"You hear me, but you're not listening." *Alexis: "You're just jealous." Knikeyla and Allencia: "Of what?" Alexis: "Mah skillzzz." *"I hate it when I'm drinking a slushie and I tip it over to drink and the ice falls on my face!" *"I'm gonna put the hurt on him.." *Alexis, Wesly, and formerly Adra: "THE NERVE!!!" *"Uhh, dude." *"That thing you're doing, stop doing it! *"Yooooooooo." *(Opera) "I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEECCCKKIINNGGG BA-'YOWZA!!'" *(About ants) "They're just like, tiny little peasants. And they just think they can come in my house and I'm like NO, you don't belong here, buzz off man. And they're stupid." (Rant) * Annie: "He's the one who got his ribs removed so he could suck his own.." Alexis: "TOE!!" *Annie: "So she messaged me like 'Where you at?' and I was like you need to stop. You are white." Alexis: "And you are white too." * "That isn't rad, it's bad." *"F this S, I'm gonna become a Pokemon master." * "I just realized...bras are booby traps." * Annie: "What should I get for lunch?" Alexis: "I don't care, I'm not getting any." * "He is not all that....I mean he kinda is but...he's not." * "No scratches, no crashes, it's all good." * "That's not CPR, that's C-R-A-P." * "On par." * "Far from par." * "Rad as a dad." * "What the heckity heck?" * "That scurred me." * Dave and Wesly: "The periodic table of elements." Alexis: "The Mariott hotel has elephants?" (Whisper challenge) Category:problems Category:weird Category:ADHD Category:Frequently called out by Ms. Sue Category:Frequently yelled at by Ms. Lake Shia Category:misfit Category:Keshia's Advisory Category:2011-2012 School Year Category:2012-2013 School Year Category:2013-2014 School Year Category:2014-2015 School Year Category:Class of 2015